conkerfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Conde Bátula
El conde Bátula es una ardilla vampiro que aparece en la historia de Bad Fur Day ''y ''Live & Reloaded. Tiene más de trescientos años y es conocido por ser un pariente de Conker (especificamente su tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara abuelo.) Rol Conker ''se encuentra por primera vez con el Conde en su ''mansión. Al principio recibe a Conker como si fuera su invitado, ofreciéndole algo de carne y vino, pero luego Conker insulta a uno de sus ancestros, por lo que este pierde la compostura, momentos después consigue calmarse. Cuando llegan los Aldeanos, el Conde le revela que es un pariente lejano y que después de que terminará de comer bebería su sangre, pero en esos momentos era más útil mantenerlo con vida, entonces convierte a Conker en un murciélago ''y lo manda a cazar a los intrusos. Conker los arrastra hasta una especie de máquina mortal donde los cuerpos de los aldeanos eran triturados y posteriormente su sangre era bombeada hasta un tubo, del cual el Conde Bátula se alimentaría mientras este se mantenía transformado en un murciélago, sostenido por una cuerda boca abajo. Después de beber demasiada sangre, el Conde se vuelve extremadamente obeso, lo que provoca que la cuerda de la que colgaba se rompa, y muriendo inevitablemente al caer en su propia máquina, este suceso devolvió a Conker a su estado normal. Frases * "''Ah, velcome to my house. Please, enter of your own free will, and bring vith you some of the happiness that is so evident in your face... and so lacking in my own..." * "So? Ve seldom he visitors in there parts , vat being out here in ze middle of nowhere, on such a cold and gloomy night .. pray, follow me." * "Mmm... my forefather. He vas a crusader in a war of long ago. When ve were allies vit ze squirrels and ze panthers. Zat union, alas! Vas not successful." * "I never drink... vine." * "Pray, come here." * "Enough! Who are you to criticize me or my ancestors, whose blood runs through these veins?! You are not of noble birth, and never will be!" * "Pray, accept my apologies. Vhenever I talk about my ancestors, I get somewhat, touchy." * "Pray Follow." * "OH SSHHIIITT!!" ''- estas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de morir. Estrategia Para vencer a este Jefe deberás llevar a los aldeanos a la máquina del Conde cinco o seis veces, para conseguirlo, deberás derribarlos primero con tus heces en forma de murciélago al presionar Z, después te acercas al aldeano derribado y deberás llevarlo hasta el cuarto donde se encuentra el Conde. Hay que tener cuidado con los aldeanos, ya que vienen en grupos y atacan en cuanto ven a Conker. Cuando consigas los suficientes, el Conde caerá hacia su máquina y morirá. Curiosidades * El Conde Bátula es una clara referencia a ''Drácula en Drácula, de Bram Stoker. (tanto en la película como en el libro.) * Hay una tumba en el jardín con el nombre "Count Conkula", lo que posiblemente indique el nombre de un ancestro de Bátula. * De acuerdo con Rare, el tema musical de la mansión cuando Conker esta convertido en murciélago es llamado "Bloodlust", y este pertenecería a un personaje vampiro en Killer Instinct 2. Al final el lanzamiento de este personaje fue cancelado, pero Robin Beanland, el compositor de esta canción, decidió rescatarla y usarla en Conker's Bad Fur Day.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ElZ0jSTEKaQ * El Conde Bátula usa mucho la palabra "Pray" en sus frases, lo cual ha confundido mucho a sus jugadores, pero los desarrolladores de este título han aclarado que es una forma peculiar de referirse a "Please". * La escena donde Conker es transformado en murciélago es una referencia a All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 de 1996. * Mientras el Conde Bátula esta transformado en murciélago este puede hablar, algo que Conker no puede hacer. Galería Count Batula.jpg CountBatula2.jpg BAT MEAL TIME.jpg Bat form.jpg Batula bfd.png Batula vampire form.png Batula and blood.png Batula death.png Batula hand.png Referencias Categoría:Jefes Categoría:Conker's Bad Fur Day Categoría:Conker: Live & Reloaded Categoría:Ardillas Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Spooky Categoría:Personajes Secundarios